


Their Third

by ravenshadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenshadow/pseuds/ravenshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gave them room, and they drew him back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Third

The onsen was quiet, despite the dozen or so young volleyball players who had invaded the premises for their retreat. They'd split up into several rooms, the coach's assignment. They'd not really had any say in the matter. Third years had their own room. The room was almost too big for three people, and not nearly as rambunctious as the mixed first and second years' rooms had been earlier in the evening. 

Still, Asahi had let himself out of the room as the evening had grown long -- "to get some fresh air" he'd told his teammates. It hadn't exactly been a lie, but the atmosphere in the room between the captain and vice-captain had been charged throughout the evening. He wanted to give them space. They were the best worst-kept secret of Karasuno. Despite his size, the young man walked quietly along the halls, not wishing to disturb the others (or perhaps more especially the coach and managers). He moved with a gentleness that spoke of his unease with his size and his over-cautiousness lest he bump into something. Only on the court with all his attention focused on the flow of the game and the solid thumps of hands hitting the volleyball over the net, was he at peace with his body. It was only then that he forgot his size, that he forgot to be self-conscious of his height or his strength. He found peace when he played.

But only when he played.

Now, he wandered these halls until he found the small porch overlooking the tea garden. He'd spotted it earlier when he was heading to the baths to relax after the day's practice. He stepped out and sat down on the smooth worn wood of the old porch, and he let his mind drift as he let his gaze unfocus on the garden. There was the soft trickle of water in a stream. The quiet hollow tock of bamboo hitting a stone as water filled one end and poured out. 

Sugawara was the one who found him some time later after the chill of the night's air began to set in. "You'll catch a cold out here."

Startled, Asahi looked up to see the pale haired vice-captain smiling down at him. "It's a warm night."

The hand that was offered to him was engulfed in his own as he took it to pull himself to his feet. He tried to put as little of his weight on the other man as possible feeling awkward again with his size. Sugawara didn't answer him, simply drawing him back into the inn and silently down to their room. Asahi's cheeks began to pink when they reached their door, and he realized they had never let go of their hands. He started to pull his hand back, but the vice-captain tightened his grip slightly.

"Don't. It's okay. We discussed it," he was told.

Asahi had little idea what had been discussed that would make it okay, but he was pulled into the room in his confusion. The three futon had been pushed together in the middle of the room, and Daichi was waiting there. He stopped just inside the doorway, confusion writ large upon his face. Though the only light in the room was from the moonlight streaming through the window, the captain looked at him and snorted.

"Get over here already, goofball," Daichi said with annoyance in his voice that made Asahi cringe. 

If Sugawara hadn't held his hand still, hadn't pulled him forward, he never would have moved. When the vice-captain knelt on the futon, he tugged Asahi down with him, and the tall man's discomfort increased with his confusion. Sugawara picked up on it though, leaning in and surprising him even more with a kiss to the side of his neck.

"We discussed it, remember? It really is alright," the gentle voice was soothing and Asahi turned wide eyes on Daichi, who met his baffled look with a leer.

"He said we were in this together as third years. We shouldn't leave you out." His shoulders lifted and fell in a shrug, negligent in movement, but there was a predatory look in his eyes. "So we're not leaving you out tonight."

Asahi had only a few moment to figure it out before Sugawara's hand slid into his light yukata, massaging his chest lightly. "If you want to, you know. If not, it's okay too, but you should be with us if you like."

For a long minute, Asahi could only stare down into the eyes of the smaller man with his mouth gaping open. He looked back to Daichi again, who hadn't moved yet, though there was a heat to his gaze that the taller man hadn't noticed before.

"Well?" Daichi said, his voice taking on the commanding tone of his captaincy. 

"I-I... this is..." Asahi stumbled over his words, feeling the heat flooding his face, down into his neck. He wasn't sure. If this was just to make him not feel left out, then he'd still feel like a third wheel, the occasional desire.

The captain noticed, and for the first time he moved, reaching forward to hook his fingers into the collar of Asahi's yukata and pulling him forward. "If we both didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here, dumbass."

He might have found something to reply to that, but Daichi kept pulling him forward and into a kiss. He had never considered how good a kisser Daichi might be, but he found out very quickly that he was incredible. There was no gentleness to it, it was all heat and passion and desire, but that called to something in Asahi, a siren's song so much like the volleyball court that he lost himself in the sensation for a while, melting into it and returning it eagerly. He could feel Sugawara behind him now, deft fingers tugging the band from his hair, letting it down from the high bun he wore. Fingers combed through it and then lips pressed against the back of his neck, sending a shiver racing through his body raising goosebumps along his skin.

"This is okay, right?" the vice-captain asked, a soft murmur in Asahi's ear, and Daichi broke the kiss to let him answer.

He swallowed hard a few times, staring down into the cocky gaze of the captain and finally he nodded. "It's okay."

Daichi's grin broadened and he reached for the narrow obi holding the yukata closed, tugging it loose as Sugawara pressed another kiss to the back of his neck, his hands roaming. It was alright, he thought, shuddering. Definitely alright. Asahi reached up to cup the captain's face, drawing him forward a bit as he closed his eyes to kiss him again. The three of them had been together as teammates so long, he thought, and he'd never considered this -- or he'd never allowed himself to admit he had considered this. Maybe it was just a dream and he still sat out on the porch listening to the soothing sounds of the garden, but he wanted to savor it, his friends, his teammates, his classmates, as they made yet another precious memory together.


End file.
